


Closet Full of Lust

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bunny Castiel, Castiel in Dresses, Marshall Dean, Multi, Nurse Castiel, Omega Castiel, PWP, Rabbit Dean, Smut, bossy cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: It's Castiel's cousin's third wedding. It's the seventh wedding Cas has attended as a damn bridesmaid, having to wear ugly dresses with gaudy colors, but by the great Moon, he will get fucked. Lo and behold, his cousin ruins her own wedding, and Cas sets his eyes on the perfect target.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Weddings





	Closet Full of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
This couldn’t be happening. What the hell had just happened? Dean turned the corner as he tried to get rid of the angry mob of wedding goers, including the groom, hot on his tail. In all of his years as a Marshall, he would have never seen this coming in a million years. He had agreed to attend the damn wedding, thinking he might meet a nice Omega Bunny. The Bride Anna, an Omega Bunny herself, had invited him after Dean had stopped on the side of the road to help her with her flat. They spoke for the whole five minutes it had taken Dean to change her flat, where she had invited him as a thank you. Now everything had exploded into a huge mess. The crazy bride had decided to tell the whole room full of their families and friends that she couldn’t marry her fiancee, who stood shocked before the whole room and priest, saying she was in love with _Dean_! Then the whole place exploded and Dean ran.  
  
He was presently rushing down the hall, turning to see if they were still following, when a hand grabbed his jacket’s lapel and yanked him into a room, slamming the door just as the mob started down the hall, passing it.  
  
Dean sighed against the door, turning to thank whomever had just saved his ass, and came face to face with one of the bridesmaids. The Omega Bunny was stunning, even in the gaudy, short one-shouldered dress. Even with its harsh tangerine color, his natural beauty wasn’t diminished. He had short dark hair, bright sky blue eyes crowned by thick black lashes that looked at him in amusement and a touch of mischief, and his plush pink lips smirked at him.  
  
“Hi,” the Alpha managed, because wow.  
  
“Hello _Alpha_.” Dean knew a sultry look when he saw one, and this pretty Bunny was eyeing him with obvious arousal as he emphasized Dean’s subgender. Dean wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Not with how the Bunny was submissively posturing, accenting his elegant long neck for Dean’s viewing pleasure as he turned gently in place, giving Dean a look at all of him as he kept those blue eyes on him.  
  
Dean bit his lower lip, because yeah, this Omega was gorgeous. He was petite and lean as the Omega lifted the hem of his short dress, showing him thick thighs Dean wanted to sink his teeth into, and lace panties that stretched across a perfect perky behind, fluffy tail twitching. Dean was very much being seduced, and he was completely under the spell. The small confines of the five by five utility closet they were in only served to intoxicate Dean with the Omega’s aroused scent of crisp apples and fresh baked bread. The Alpha groaned.  
  
“I think I like this ambush better than the angry mob,” Dean murmured as he looked the Omega over, who was still presenting himself, turning and flicking its fluffy tail at him with one of his long ears bent forward bashfully, completely teasing Dean’s Rabbit.  
  
The Bunny hummed in agreement, sliding his white lace panties down his soft legs before he threw them at Dean. “Weddings turn me on, and you are going to fuck me against the wall right now.”  
  
“Fuck…” was all Dean had time to murmur as the Bunny jumped into his arms and kissed him feverishly. He didn’t know what the fuck was wrong with the people of the wedding party, but at the moment he couldn’t care less, not with the Omega in his arms grinding against his crotch, and the potent scent of honey slick hitting Dean’s senses.  
  
  


Dean spun them around, slamming the Omega’s back against the door as he pulled at Dean’s jacket to peel it off of him in between the heated and open-mouthed kisses. The desperation between them was suddenly fierce and raw. The Alpha growled as the Omega squeezed his thighs around his waist, giving room for Dean to somehow pull out a condom, unbuckle his jeans and lower them just enough to free his aching hard cock to rub against the Bunny’s slick hole. Both moaned at the delicious friction.

Dean slid the condom on and started to push into the tight wet heat, hissing at the amazing feeling as the Omega leaned his head back against the metal door with a slight ‘thud’.

“Name’s Dean.”

“Castiel….oh fuck…so big, Alpha...”

Dean hummed as he felt the Omega take all of him and swirl his hips experimentally, making Dean clench his teeth at the dragging feeling it gave him. The Bunny was so damn tight and perfect. The Alpha bent his head forward, nipping and licking at that pretty sweaty neck. He took a firm grip of the Omega’s ass, planted his feet squarely for strong balance and started to thrust, fucking the Bunny hard and fast.

Castiel cried out, completely happy with the way the stranger named Dean was giving it to him, making sure he wouldn’t be able to stand after this. “Yes, yes, yes!”

“You...one of the…fuck....bridesmaids?” Dean managed, in between his harsh thrusts.

The Bunny responded by pulling the hideous orange dress completely off, baring all of him to Dean’s hungry and awed gaze, before he pulled the Alpha in for a possessive kiss. He mapped out Dean’s mouth before whining against him, and then bit the Alpha’s lower lip, completely casting his spell on Dean.

“Yes, my cousin’s third wedding… oh! Yes! Right there! Please! Please!” Castiel cried out, just as the Alpha slightly changed his angle.

Dean growled, his hands grasping the Omega’s perfect ass and slamming into him with abandon.

“Anna is a whore,” Castiel announced as he rolled his hips, meeting Dean’s every thrust as he used the door behind him as leverage. The Alpha fucked up into him harder, making him cry out in pleasure. His skin was sweaty, and he was shivering in sheer pleasure as the handsome Rabbit gave it to him exactly as he wanted. “My cousin is insane…you, _Alpha_ , are way out of her league.”

“Fuck, you feel amazing, Omega.” Dean was barely listening to him, too far gone with how the Bunny felt around his cock: hot, wet and caressing him, squeezing down on him at just the right moments, rendering him completely wild and savage in his movements.

“Yes! Yes! Don’t stop...oh...” Castiel came between them, soiling Dean’s dress shirt as he held onto him, blunt nails digging into the Alpha’s back and shoulder blades. Castiel shivered as waves of hot raptured bliss ran down his spine and throughout his trembling limbs.

“Fuck!” The slight pain from the Omega’s nails, and then having his walls clamp down on the beginning of his knot, made Dean come in a shivering breath, filling the condom. He panted against the Omega, wrapped up his arms, and buried his face into that delectable neck. Dean couldn’t stop himself and licked the exposed span of gorgeous skin. The Bunny tilted his head back, giving the Alpha complete access.

After a few deep breaths, Dean carefully removed himself from the Bunny, and slowly lowered Castiel back down to stand, unable to stop himself from smirking smugly when it was obvious the Omega would be walking a bit ‘funny’ for a day or so.

“Now...I could go for a double bacon cheeseburger,” Castiel told him, as he accepted Dean’s help in order to slide his panties back on, receiving an arched brow from the Alpha as he stole his dress jacket and slipped it on. The Marshall's jacket practically swallowed the Omega, reaching his mid thighs. Castiel looked up at Dean expectantly.

“You always go after what you want, huh?” Dean teased, as he disposed of the condom and fixed himself back into his boxers and jeans.

The Bunny kicked his discarded bridesmaid dress over to the corner accompanying the condom, before he looked up at the Alpha and placed his hands on his chest. “Yes, and right now, I want you to take me out for a much needed burger.”

Dean couldn’t stop the smile that graced his face. This gorgeous and wild Bunny was standing before him in his cute heels, in nothing but panties and Dean’s dress jacket, his hair a mess, cheeks flushed, and his sky blue eyes vibrant and filled with a piercing intelligence Dean wanted to decipher.

“My car is just outside,” Dean happily stated.

“Lead the way.” Castiel smiled and took Dean’s offered arm.

They peeked out of the door and saw no one, and quickly yet carefully rushed out of the hotel, reaching Dean’s 1967 Chevy Impala without incident, besides a few curious gazes aimed at Castiel’s clothing…or lack thereof. Dean couldn’t stop himself from finding it extremely sexy how confident the Bunny was.

“This is yours?” the Omega asked, as his eyes looked over the muscle car with appreciation.

“Yes, she is.”

Castiel pulled the Alpha down for a surprising deep, sultry kiss that rendered Dean’s knees weak. “We are having round two and three in that thing.”

Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around the Bunny for a few more heated moments of lip service. The Marshall had most definitely found a pretty Bunny, as he had hoped. A wild and crazy one, but for sure, one that was perfect for him.

 

**End**


End file.
